Banana Muffins
by write-love-latte
Summary: Draco Malfoy watches Ginny Weasley satisfy a craving for banana muffins...& develops one of his own. oneshot, R&R, all naughtiness implied!


Banana Muffins

**Author's Note: I don't think this fic is deserving of an M rating. Everything is implied, and all it really describes is the eating of a banana muffin. If you take it as anything else...well, you dirty, dirty mind.**

Draco Malfoy silently cursed the person who had decided mini banana muffins should be baked in such a sinful shape.

Although it was a Saturday morning, the Great Hall was still inhabited with a good few early birds who flitted from table to table to chat with friends and exchange the latest gossip. Across each of the large tables were the typical white table cloths that signified breakfast was on, and on top of those table cloths were bowls and platters of steaming eggs, toast, bacon, sausages, fruits, cakes, and, to Draco's intense dislike, banana muffins. Most people paid little attention to what they shoved, haphazardly, in their apertures of darkness, but Draco found himself squeemishly picking at his french toast as he eyed, with no hidden dislike, the garden of mini banana muffins that had accumulated on Ginny Weasley's breakfast plate.

So before this morning he'd had no hatred of the cute little mushroom-shaped lumps--in fact, he himself had found them _rather_ appetizing. They were moist and just firm enough between your teeth, and that delicious sprinkling of cinnamon and sugar over top was a _delicacy_, really. He'd had maybe two of them when his eyes had come to rest on the youngest Weasley, eating them as though...

As though she were doing something terribly naughty.

Draco Malfoy almost choked when she wrapped her hand around her newest conquest (for they were just big enough for her hands to wrap around), and brought it gracefully to her lips. Her lips were amazing. All plump and pink and _goddam_ pouty. _Why did her lips had to be pouty_? But the question was shortlived as she tentatively snaked her tongue out to lick those lips, as though she were about to start on something...

He closed his eyes.

Something _terribly_ naughty.

He couldn't keep them closed for long, because although his thudding heart and sane mind told him that watching her and those banana muffins would bring him no good (_no good, _Draco, _no good!_), the alternate brain in his pants was saying something else completely. He stifled a groan when her tongue, wet and pink, snaked out to lick the tip of that lucky muffin, scooping up the sugar and cinnamon before slipping back into her mouth.

Oh _Merlin_.

He pressed his legs together, gathering his robes in such a way that his _growing_ problem could not be noticed. He continued his watching of the youngest Weasley as she shamelessly closed her eyes and, to his horror, rolled her tongue all around the mushroomed tip of that goddam sweet. He was afraid of two things right now. One, was that she'd do that again, and two, was that he'd come in his pants.

Lucky for him, she didn't do it again.

She did something much worse.

Again employing the use of her cute little tongue, she ran the pink appendage all the way up the side of the muffin, tasting the honey that had been drizzled over it before coming to rest again on the top. Draco didn't know if he could take much more of this. Whatever had possessed innocent little Ginny Weasley to have such a distinctly naughty way about eating her banana muffins could be nothing less than the devil. And he, the self-proclaimed spawn of Voldemort was now learning that a freckle-faced little girl probably _was_ Satan reincarnated.

It was definitely too much for him to handle. The whole idea of her doing that to a body part of his that was, definitely, not a banana muffin, was just about clouding his brain with _lust_. She was suffering him, he realized. Suffering him for all those years of poking fun at her family. This was his punishment. Sitting here on the hard wood bench of Slytherin table and watching her _eat_ a banana muffin across the hall. He was paying for his sins after all.

* * *

Ginny was very, very aware that she had gathered a bit of an audience, what with her artistic eating of this one banana muffin. She loved banana muffins, she really did--she even _craved_ them-- and Hogwarts' House Elves simply had a hand for making them. However, it had become a bit of a trouble to enjoy them, lately, since about half the males in the Great Hall looked directly to her every morning to see how far along she was getting.

This morning she'd pulled in a new visitor--Draco Malfoy. Though his eyes were focussed solely on her lips, and the closeby muffin, her eyes watched him intently, sparkling with ill intent. She made sure she pulled a few new stunts, even going so far as to take the whole top of the muffin into her mouth, hold it there for a few seconds, before popping it back out again. She could hear a gasp of approval reverberate through the Hall. A few of the girls looked over at her questioningly, but naturally, all they saw was young Ginny Weasley eating her muffin, the picture of innocence.

If only they knew.

Anyway, she licked around the top, collecting the sweet sprinklings and watching as Malfoy pressed his thighs together, his cheeks flushing and his mouth opening slightly. He looked awfully uncomfortable. She smirked, her mind alighting on something that would probably allow her to eat her muffins in peace for the rest of her days.

Placing her mouth into the most sensuous pout she could manage, she committed, what, to must of the males in the Great Hall, was complete and total murder.

She _bit_ the top of the muffin off in one clean bite, her audience letting out a synchronized moan of pain.

She looked at Malfoy--his face was scrunched up in horror, his eyes wide in shock.

That would show them.

* * *

Draco hoped, fervently, that Ginny Weasley never touched one of those poor, innocent banana muffins ever, ever again.

**Author's Note: So I felt a little weird today, obviously. My mom brought home a batch of banana muffins, and though I have a **_**intense**_** dislike for them, I found myself inspired. Yes, it was little naughty, but not **_**too**_** naughty, right? Review to tell me what you think :-)**


End file.
